Colliding lives
by hellsbells101
Summary: Clint had been very successful in keeping his identities as Jason Walsh and Clint Barton separate. Well, until his wife demanded that he drag Tony Stark to the social dinner that they were being forced to attend. Just how does one explain that, no, he is not a Police Captain but rather an Avenger. Oh and when did Doom get invited to the same party?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing or would be decidedly richer. Hope you like but this had to be committed to paper so that I could continue to work on my active WIP's!**

* * *

The whole team had come to see Loki and Thor off to Asgard. They all wanted to say goodbye to Thor who was 'good people' in Tony's words and to make sure that Loki truly left. As far as the Avengers and the good people of Earth were concerned, Loki was definitely one guest who'd outstayed his welcome.

Tony could admit he was surprised when Clint had joined them. It wasn't so much that the crazy archer had joined them. In Tony's mind, Clint was probably the one person, who had the most reason to want to see the back of Loki. What surprised the billionaire was how he had arrived - in an Audi R8 and tuxedo. It was a little out of his normal wear and yet the Archer actually looked comfortable in his clothes.

As Tony's head was in the clouds, or more aptly, stuck in his own musings he'd missed most of awkward farewells and now the team was going its separate ways. No one could say for definite when they'd all come together again. Steve wanted to travel the country that he had fought for, and more importantly he wanted to see how it had changed. According to Fury, Natasha was tasked with an undercover mission, which she had been prepping for, before New York flared up. Tony had set Bruce up in the currently being rebuilt Stark Tower. Tony was startled to realise that the one who did not know about was Clint. During the battle, the Archer had been quiet and then vengeful against the god, who'd turned him into a puppet.

Clint was now smirking at him, and Tony was unsure why. The archer just said, "Come on. We have a party to get to and I refuse to face an angry Pepper."

Tony was very confused, which was a rarity in his case. "Why on Earth would I want to go to the Shraeger charity event?"

Clint knew he could have fun with this, "Listen Tony I have to go and I really do **not** have a choice and I'm asking for more back-up than my wife." He smirked, "Hell Casey will appreciate the back-up and she's their daughter."

Tony's eyes widened, as his mind caught up, "Wait she married a cop … they were bitching about it - forever."

Clint raised an eyebrow, which Tony took to suggest that he was questioning his intelligence. It wasn't a look Tony received very often given his genius, "I was undercover and well..."

Tony sighed, as it looked like his Pep was going to get her way. There was definitely no way that he was going to miss this event. He really wanted to see how Clint would explain his injuries. Plus, as he rationalised it, he'd get to know one of his more mysterious teammates a bit better.

Tony reluctantly got into the passenger seat and was listening with bemusement to Clint's current phone conversation. As soon as Clint had got in the driving seat, he'd asked the on board computer to phone Casey. Tony knew that Casey must be the wife; he listened intently as a bright voice answered, "Sergeant Walsh!"

Clint refused to grimace knowing that Tony would hold it over his head forever. "Hey Case..."

"The next words best not be - that I'm sorry babe but you'll have to suffer your parents alone."

Tony was snickering, he had a feeling that he would get along well with the Shraeger heir. Clint laughed, "Good news I'm here, in a tux and as a bonus Tony Stark is arriving with me. That should please your mum and dad."

Casey knew well enough with her husband, it wasn't what he said rather, what he didn't. "What's the bad news? And don't leave anything out Jase or I'll be pissed."

Screw Tony, he winced, and he really hoped that his wife wasn't mad at him. In truth, Clint would prefer to face a mad Natasha than his wife.

He sighed showing how reluctant he was to say anything, "I may have a few bruises and cuts that would be unexplainable as a Sergeant of a precinct."

Casey chuckled darkly, and Clint waited for the metaphorical hammer to fall, "Out with it Case. You're finding something darkly funny so you may as well share with the class."

Tony could practically hear the shit eating grin, "Father called the NYPD to provide security for the event."

Clint actually started to bash his head against the driving wheel, "She'll be there won't she?"

Case snickered, definitely enjoying her husband's pain. She was a little bit twisted but it kind of made him love her more. She made a futile attempt at placating him, "We'll both be uncomfortable as Nicole and Eddie Alvarez will be there. Hey, let's not forget Davis will be there."

Clint thought screw any badass reputation he wasn't above pleading, "Case we don't have to stay do we?"

Casey was always good at good parting shots, "Oh no we're going to stay long enough, for you to explain to me what possessed you to jump off a building … without any rope."

Clint never managed to give her an answer as she cut off her phone. Sometimes, he really hated how observant and good at her job she was, it made his job as a secret agent type really difficult.

He looked a little mournful at Tony and confided, "She used to be really polite over the phone before her promotion."

Tony's brain finally engaged, "She called you Jase and answered to Walsh not Shraegar or Barton."

Clint snarked, "What were you a detective in a former life?"

Tony quirked an eyebrow, they didn't know each other well, but Clint should have known better. He merely adopted an extravagant manner, "Well I always fancied myself as a Sherlock Holmes type."

Clint could do nothing but snicker, "Okay keep up. About six years I was given a long term undercover mission as a police detective Jason Walsh in the 2nd precinct of the NYPD."

Tony snickered, "A hotbed of crime."

"Well they suspected my partner at the time of being badly crooked and I was sent in to find out about the precinct but well he died and Fury refused to extract me immediately."

Tony could tell that a lot was being left out, "So how did you meet Casey Shraeger?"

Clint almost smiled hearing Tony's unease, "Relax Tony she has fallen about as far away from the tree as a daughter can."

"So how did you meet?" Clint guessed Tony was going to be like a dog with a bone about this.

"Sergeant Brown pulled her from vice to work with me. The first time I met her she was dressed as a hooker. We worked together and we both got transferred to other stations at the same time, which was when I told her everything."

Tony was beginning to understand the very twisted murky life the Agents led. It did seem though that Clint, or Jason, led a more convoluted life than most.

Tony could have smacked his head for being stupid, "She is Casey Walsh because Clint Barton has way too many enemies."

Clint shrugged, "Yep, but in here, I'm supposed to be Detective Walsh working out of state and my former colleagues are providing security and that includes my ex."

Tony stayed quiet, "Well we worked well together before no reason why we shouldn't have each other's back now."

Clint let himself have the briefest glance at Tony, "You know I find this a much more dangerous situation that the Chitari ever were."

Tony's fervent, "Agreed," said more than anything about how he felt.

Clint snickered, "I have already asked for a few weapons to be within reachable distance. Tell me you have a suit."

It was Tony's turn for a derisive snort, "Oh yeah I have a new suit."

Detective Allison Beaumont (the ex) was particularly angry at the world this evening. It had been nearly six years since both Walsh and Shraeger were transferred. In her stupid jealousy she had broken up with Jason and within a year Eddie told her that he had married his ex-partner.

She had gotten over him because she was tough woman, doing a tough job. She really did not want to do this stupid charity evening. Cole, her work partner, was trying to be supportive and had been the only one to escape her wrath during the day.

It was alright for Alvarez, his wife was rich and that ensured he could be part of the guests and provide security from the dance floor. She stood on the side, watching all the glitz and the glamour. She had to wilfully bite back a groan when she noticed Jason enter with Tony Stark.

Tony did not need an introduction to Clint's wife. The woman looked every inch the Shraeger heir but her expression was one that showed complete boredom. "Is that the delightful Mrs Walsh?"

Tony watched as the previously taciturn agent came alive on seeing his wife.

She was obviously not as good at hiding her expression, as she showed complete surprise at seeing Jason/Clint with Tony. Tony wondered why, as she'd heard that they were coming. It seemed to Tony that Mrs Archer half expected them to disappear between the phone conversation and reaching the party.

Clint went over to kiss her chastely, given the venue and placed an arm around her diminutive waist. Tony sensed that while she may seem tiny, she was no shrinking violet.

"Case I'd like you to meet our consultant Tony Stark." He made the introduction as if Tony wasn't an infamous billionaire, which he kind of liked.

She pursed her lips; her eyes were alight with mischief and said, "Oh Mr Stark needs no introduction."

Tony laughed, "I'm enchanted. Now I don't suppose you've seen my lovely CEO/partner?"

Casey made an extravagant hand motion, to signal Tony to follow them. As she led them to a secluded corner, Case gave voice to something that Clint knew she was going to say, "You do realise your cover was blown the minute you decided to defend New York by jumping off a building."

Tony started chuckling seeing his new friend squirm and his wife seemed to take great delight in making him squirm. He liked the couple, more and more.

She was smiling, a little evilly, which Tony was learning to be wary of, "Oh and Eddie Alvarez still has a man crush that has swelled to epic proportions. I think Nicole and I should be worried."

"Oh god." He turned to Tony, "Surely there is another mission."

Tony gave a breezy assurance, "Sure there is 'stay sane' and for that we need alcohol."

Clint and Casey looked at him as if he had just solved world hunger. Tony finally reached Pepper, who looked delighted that he had arrived in one piece. She handed him a drink that she had kept by her, "You and me are going to have words about hugging nuclear weapons." Was all she said on the matter but now it was Tony's turn to wince. He was going to pay for his stunt in many creative ways, as he knew Pepper would ensure that she got her on back.

Casey liked the woman a lot, "Oh look at that honey … someone else is just as stupid as you are."

Clint winced, "Well I caught you so I can't be that stupid."

Pepper cooed it was definitely a good answer, "You have him trained."

Casey laughed, "Yeah I thought so too until he jumped off a building."

Pepper quirked an eyebrow, she was unsure whether Clint and Tony should be friends after all, "You know Tony just hugged a nuke ... I'm not sure they should be friends."

Casey had decided that she'd just made a friend for life. It was with no small satisfaction that their old boss was making his way towards them. Clint may not have ever told him his real name but he did have a lot of respect for the old guy. He was also forever grateful for introducing him to Casey.

"Hello Jason."

Clint looked a little sheepish, Tony was fascinated, and he didn't think that Clint knew how to be bashful. "Hey Sir, you're looking well."

Brown looked at him in amusement, "I'd like to say the same ... but I'd be lying."

Clint well known for having a wisecrack for all occasions was strangely silent. His old boss seemed to sense that, "Relax Walsh you've just helped save New York I won't give you too much shit ..."

Clint knew the old guy too well; sure enough there was the evil smile," besides I know your wife will do all the work for me."

Casey raised her glass in salute, "Yes Sir."

Tony had decided that he really liked Clint's old boss - he was like a Zen Fury. It was a combination that was made of win in Tony's book. He decided, "You know what, the women were plotting and working out how to ruin ... I mean - run our lives so hell, we should adjourn to the bar."

The men quickly agreed, and as they walked across the floor any doubts Clint had about retaining his anonymity disappeared. His old boss had to ask, "So what's making you most uncomfortable? ... the Ex, the parents or your ex-colleagues finding out you're an Avenger?"

Tony snickered, "No wonder you wanted back up." That sounded like an awful lot of potential drama to avoid for one man - no matter how good a shot you are.

A minute later the two Avengers lost their third when he was pulled into a conversation with some Feebs. Tony was looking at Clint in wonder, "You know I just can't see you as cop."

Clint smirked, "I was in a precinct that made our little team seem like the height of sanity."

Tony wanted to call his bluff but saw only honesty in his face, "You miss them?"

Clint shrugged, and wasn't sure how to explain, "Usually I'm the soldier and Nat the spy. I can do it and I can play a role, Jason wasn't so much a role and in the end I couldn't let Case go."

Tony had to smile; it was nice to the see archer so passionate about something other than putting an arrow through an enemy. "She seems like one hell of woman. Not sure we should have let her and Pep meet though."

Clint laughed, the genius was smart enough to realise that it was unlikely to end well for them. Still he couldn't help but think it would be good for the women. It was tough being married to them, they led danger filled lives and the fact that the women would able to find support in each other could only be a good thing.

The men were enjoying the chance to relax and Clint found that he and Tony were really two peas in a pod when it came to sarcasm. The good times were slightly ruined when Clint spied Casey looking uncomfortable. It set his hackles rising, his wife didn't freak and then he groaned upon finding the source. Nixon Davies, his wife's ex - he was a douche and Casey always felt bad at upsetting him and the douche used it to his advantage.

Tony frowned, "What's wrong?"

Clint grinned as a plan formed in his mind, "See the guy with Case?"

"Yeah." He may be a genius but couldn't follow yet.

"The guy used to date Casey and the douche made her feel bad. It pisses me off and now he uses every opportunity to remind Casey that she married beneath her." He took a deep breath, "Sometime it takes all my training not to punch the douche."

Tony could sense the boiling frustration in his new teammate and decided to help a fellow brother from another mother out. He put an arm around Clint and smirked, "Let's go and see our ladies."

Case was about to blow so it was probably a good thing. She would pay for it in snippy comments from the parentals for years otherwise.

Tony just put his arm around his Pep's waist and smiled charmingly. For anyone who knew him well they would know that this was a trap and he was about to make the man cry. Tony shook hands, "Hi I'm Tony and C … Jason was telling me so much about you."

Nixon was smart enough to know that Tony wasn't saying all that he wanted to. Also given the source of the information - he doubted he'd be painted in a very flattering light. It was irksome he had so much more to give Casey yet she had chosen her police partner. It just begged the question just how the Police sergeant when everyone had been told that he'd moved out of state.

"I'm sure." He sneered.

Clint snorted, and hugged Case's waist and if he made Nixon go away then she probably won't punch him. "Hey, I'm just glad that I got a chance to show Casey how much I cared."

Tony liked the way Clint's wife just ducked her head to smirk. It was classy in a way that he could never carry off and he could guess how miserable this man could be around the couple. Well that would never do! He could be his charming self and solve that problem.

"So you were dating Casey and let her go? Wow you may be good with money ... people not so much." Tony absolutely loved the way that his power and image allowed him to insult people so blatantly in their faces.

Casey didn't bother to hide her snicker, she liked Tony. He may be obnoxious but it was with a refreshing honesty that was missing in most of the New York elite. She offered an explanation, "Yeah he said that I wanted to be the man in the relationship."

Tony smirked back and said, "Well Jason never seems to worry about his masculinity."

Casey bit her lip, for a second. She knew that if she said what she wanted Nixon would probably go running to her parents. He was kind of a snivelling toad in that way. Still she decided screw it; it would be totally worth it. She leant into Pepper, making it seem like it was a secret being traded between the women. "You know Jase never cared because he got that it was about being partners."

Pepper giggled, "Well they can be hard to live with but have their moments."

Casey's smirk was wicked, and Tony understood in that moment just how perfectly Clint and Casey worked together. "Too bad we have to let them get up."

Pepper sighed, "True but then again they do have their moments."

Davies was looking ill at ease and truth be told he didn't recognise this Casey. He wouldn't as she'd grown into the woman she wanted to be. She wasn't a rich socialite living off mummy and daddy. She was a hard working cop, who worked her ass off to make the streets safer and would use her connections to ensure that she did just that. So her husband's career was a little harder to explain; from now on she was going to say that he was a government worker. It was the best type of straight laced truth with a heavy dose of lying by omission.

Pepper decided to ram the point home and decided she'd ask about where Jason came from a little later on when they would not be disturbed. "Well hats off to you Jason ... You seem to be made for each other."

Clint smiled open and boyish, taking so many years off his face. If Tony hadn't seen it - he would never believe how much devastation he could bring about and unlike some of their compatriots in his eyes Clint and Natasha were the most awesome of all of them as they had no powers or suits. The couples gradually froze Davies out of the conversation and he took the hint - he wasn't wanted around the adults table and skulked away.

They graduated to the dance floor and were the envy of nearly all the elite and the Cops there. Jason had definitely caused a stir coming back after supposedly being out of state and friends with one of the biggest power couples around no less.

His ex, Detective Beaumont watched on as part of the security force. She hated that she hadn't been smart enough to fight for him, but seeing him truly happy in the arms of his old partner. Her partner, Cole who struggled with the right words at the best of times wisely kept silent. He so wished he knew what to say, "Allison..."

"Don't Henry - He's happy and clearly didn't tell me a hell of a lot." There was her infamous anger but also Henry could hear the underlying sadness. Of course nothing more could be said as that was the moment that Doom decided to invade the party.

Now invading a cop party was usually going to end in tears unless your entire body is covered in a metal alloy that makes bullets bounce off it. Tony hearing the glass shatter went in instinct, "Fucking Hell! Pepper I need our weapons."

The women were already on it they throwing the briefcase, or in Casey's case bow and quiver. Clint didn't need to say it because he knew the women would brow beat everyone in the room, "Case we need everyone out of here."

She nodded and a fierce look of determination took over her face. Pepper and she managed to herd everyone up the stairs quite quickly. Any stragglers that were temporarily ensnared were dealt with quickly by an arrow to the eye. His handlers wasn't around to tell him that he shouldn't be using lethal force, and in these situations Clint refused to leave a target alive that could kill him when his back was turned.

Tony let his feelings be known, "Fucking Doom."

Clint was grateful that he knew the rest of the party was safe and that was down to his down to earth scarily rich beautiful wife. It meant that he and Tony could go to work in an impressive show of teamwork and power. Doom attacking a Police Ball was actually annoying. If the civilians and isn't it ironic to call a bunch of police officers civilians?

The lackeys were being dealt with, and all it had taken was Tony's precision bullets and ten of Clint's arrows. Clint decided to join in his rant, "Fucking paranoid he said."

Tony snorted, "Yeah but that is only if they are not out to get you."

Clint was in his element; he was fighting and shooting each target. He didn't think about the fact that the whole New York department now knew he was an Avenger. The look of absolute shock on his In-laws face would be one he'd treasure forever. In fact he might even ask Tony to hack the feed, once Casey had calmed down.

They were down to the serious lackey's and Doom himself. The only one who was able to land a serious blow on them was Doom himself. Clint wasn't concerned as he continued to banter. He knew that there was one definitive way to settle this and it would be to have the Hulk smash him into the ground. As the big guy had a fondness for the 'birdman' he figured if he asked nicely he might even do it for him.

So Clint being Clint asked, "Case' on a scale of 1 - 10 how pissed will the parents be if I invite Hulk."

"Screw that! I will pay for the repairs if he makes me a Tin can." She shouted clearly irritated, and Clint had to smile as he remembered why he adored her in moments like that.

Pepper was in tune with Tony and her hand was flying to her Bluetooth, "Yeah, there is a need for reinforcements at the plaza."

Pepper was never a person to be trifled with, "I don't give a damn get Bruce!"

You see even Fury would bow to a command issued by Queen Pepper. Tony had discovered much to his delight that they were very few people that could say no or even manage to match Pepper's sheer efficiency.

She closed down her Blackberry with a pleased smile, "Fury said three minutes out in a Quinjet."

Casey just relaxed a little seeing her frazzled mother heading towards her she wanted to hide behind Pepper but that wouldn't do any good. "Hello Mother can I help you?"

"Jason is an aveNGER!" It was impressive how the statement got louder as it progressed. Casey was getting calmer the more irate her mother got, "Yes mother. Ever since he has been 'out of state'."

Her father had quickly got to his wife and daughters side just sighed, "Well then he might just be worthy of you."

They could hear the two working in concert still, and ranting like this was a normal night at a party. Distressingly Casey hadn't gotten the heart to tell her parents that this was a normal day at the office for Clint. A rumble could be heard and Pepper's, "Oh thank god."

The big guy ran straight through Casey could have sworn she heard something about tin man and birdman. Her parents looked dazed, she just shrugged, and "Tony and Clint are not scared of the hulk so he likes them."

As if that explained everything. Well, it kind of did, apart from the bit where she had missed everything out. Her father, sharp man that he was, had picked upon her slip, "Clint?" He questioned

Casey sighed, "I mean Jason - the names are sort of interchangeable with his job."

Meanwhile back in the main party area, Tony, Clint and the Hulk were now dealing with just Doom. It was a little fun.

Doom was dismissive; much like Loki had been to Hulk. And was getting the same treatment. Tony and Clint were watching as Hulk did what the 'birdman' asked and made him a tin can for his wife. However Tony and Clint being Tony and Clint couldn't let this opportunity pass without a few comments. "Oh that had to hurt metal or no metal."

Clint snickered, "You'd know Stark. I have two cents that say get over your epic man crush of Reed he married Sue."

"Amen." Tony said a little gleeful. After all, the year of the geek was here but Reed Richards, really?

Sadly Hulk got bored once he became cube like and kicked him towards Clint pointing with his massive hand, "Tin can."

Clint laughing, "Yes he is thanks big guy."

The night was not even close to finishing. There would be debriefs, and a mile of non-disclosure agreements and a decision and what was told to the press and the list went on, but you know what? Clint didn't care as Casey stood by his side and both of them whenever they were feeling tired or strained would look over at the metallic cube and wear matching grins.

That was how the Avengers met Clint's beautiful, totally suited to him, rich wife and realised that finally they were beginning to crack just a few of the layers around the infamous archer. It was like the Avengers were becoming a family. One thing was for sure Tony vowed that he would never attend another social elite party without Clint or Casey - so he figured he'd be good for a while.


End file.
